endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Temple of Fate
The Temple of Fate 'is a location on ''Endurance, which appears in every season. It's a place where two teams end up getting sent to after the Temple Mission that day, and which one would leave. Getting to Temple After every Temple Mission, the winner gets to select two teams to go there, where one team is eliminated, and another comes back. In every season except for Endurance 2 (where the teams arrived to the temple by canoe), the teams selected to go there would walk there. With the exception of Endurance: Fiji, the departure time would be at precisely sunset, and the game would commence by dusk or nightfall. At the Temple When the two chosen teams arrive at the Temple, they play a rock-paper-scissors type of game of Fire, Water, Wood. The game completely relies on strategy, but occasionally, on luck. Each team writes one of the elements on a piece of wood/bamboo/rock, then discreetly hand it over to J.D., where he throws them into a kettle of fire. A minute passes before the chosen elements are revealed. If the team chooses the dominant element, then the team wins the round. Combinations *'''Wood vs. Water (Wood floats on water; wood wins) *'Fire vs. Wood' (Fire burns wood; fire wins) *'Water vs. Fire' (Water puts out fire; water wins) **If the teams pick the same element, the round doesn't count and the teams keep on going until one team wins two rounds. The first team to win two rounds stays in the game; the losers are then eliminated. In the first season of Endurance, they had to forfeit their pieces and their trip, which were in play in the next Endurance Mission. Every season after that, they leave the pieces at where they're stored, where they will be given away to one of the remaining teams, along with a note. The exception is if the team was eliminated in the final three, then the pieces would be up for grabs in the final mission. When a team is eliminated at Temple, they stand behind of the kettle of fire and vanish (a visual effect added during editing). In reality, the team says goodbye to the team that defeated them, then get a chance to talk to J.D. before leaving. Other Purposes In the finale of every season except for Endurance: Fiji, the Temple of Fate is also used to play one final game. Rather than having the Fire-Water-Wood game, there's a table where there are usually three silver pyramids on it (which has a maximum of 10 slots overall, as the game progresses) though Endurance Hawaii started with just two. The goal is to find the gold pyramid among them. The team with the least amount of pieces coming in goes first, and are allowed to put as many as they like, as long as they leave at least one space empty. The opposing team then has to fill in the empty spaces. Afterward, the team whose piece sits in front of the gold pyramid gets to claim all the pieces on the table. The game goes on with more pyramids on the table until one team collects all the pieces, in which they become Endurance Champions. Notable Trips to Temple Endurance *1.4: First Temple of Fate in Endurance History **'Competitors': Gray and Green **'Result': Green wins in two rounds. **'Legacy: '''Began the Curse of the Gray Team. *1.8: Green and Orange's second trip on E1 **'Competitors:' Green and Orange **'Result:' Green wins in 3 rounds. **'Legacy:' Green becomes the first team in Endurance history to survive two trips to Temple. *1.10 : Green's third trip to Temple **'Competitors: Green and Yellow **'Result: '''Yellow wins in 3. **'Legacy: 'Began the Three Temple Curse, where no team who has ever gone up to Temple three times comes back. *1.12 : Final trip to Temple on Endurance, also, the closest alliance that season. **'Competitors: 'Red and Yellow **'Result: 'Yellow wins in 4 rounds (including a round where both teams chose water.) **'Legacy: 'Breaks up the Yellow-Red Alliance Endurance 2 *2.8 : Blue's first trip to Temple in Endurance History, after avoiding it the previous year **'Competitors: 'Purple and Blue **'Result: 'Purple wins in 3. *2.10 : Max and Jenna's first trip to Temple since they were eliminated on Endurance **'Competitors: 'Yellow and Brown **'Result: 'Brown wins in 3 rounds ** '''Legacy: '''Brown overcomes their past at the Temple of Fate. *2.12: The two strongest teams of E2 face off at Temple. **'Competitors: 'Purple and Brown **'Result: 'Brown wins in 3 rounds. ** '''Legacy: '''Brown goes on to win E2. *2.13: Orange's third trip on E2, as well as Green's first trip **'Competitors: 'Green and Orange **'Result: 'Green wins in 2 rounds. ** '''Legacy: '''Orange becomes the second team affected by the Three Temple Curse. Endurance 3: Hawaii *3.6: First time where Gray hasn't been sent up to Temple first **'Competitors: 'Blue and Orange **'Result: '''Orange in 2. ** '''Legacy: This breaks the Curse of the Gray Team, albeit temporarily. *3.7: Yellow's first trip on E3 **'Competitors: '''Green and Yellow **'Result: Yellow in 2 **'Legacy: '''Only time in the series' tenure where Green is eliminated prior to the final four. *3.9: Tom and Vanetta's first trip since being eliminated in the Right to Stay **'Competitors: 'Red and Brown **'Result: 'Brown in 2 **'Legacy: 'The PROG alliance loses their first member. *3.12: First time a one-person team goes up to Temple. **'Competitors: Yellow and Brown (Tom) **'Results': Yellow in 2 **'Legacy: '''Tom becomes the only contestant in Endurance history to be eliminated twice (first in the RTS, second at the Temple); also, this is the last appearance of the Brown team— debatable, as some fans place the colorless E5 team of Garret and Anna in the same category. *3.14: Gray's first trip on E3 **'Competitors:' Purple and Gray **'Results:' Gray in 2. ** '''Legacy: '''The Gray Team finally survives the Temple of Fate. *3.16: Yellow's third trip on E3 **'Competitors:' Gray and Yellow **'Results:' Gray in 2. ** '''Legacy: '''Last time where a team is afflicted by the Three Temple Curse. Endurance: Tehachapi *4.4: Gray-Blue alliance at Temple **'Competitors:' Blue and Gray **'Results:' Blue in 3 **'Legacy:' The notorious Curse of the Gray Team resumes. *4.6: Red's first trip on E4 **'Competitors:' Yellow and Red **'Result:' Red in 3 **'Legacy:' Red finally survives the Temple of Fate, after losing on their first visit for the past three seasons. At this point, all the team colors have survived Temple at least once. ***Additionally, Franke and Erika go on to survive another trip in Cubed against Blue. *4.8: First time where a team goes up to temple with the team that they sent up. **'Competitors: Purple and Orange **'''Results: '''Purple in 2 ** '''Legacy: Marks the only time in Endurance where a team eliminates the team who sent them up. *4.12: Purple-Green Alliance at Temple. **'Competitors: '''Green and Purple **'Result: Purple in 4 (in the third round, both teams picked fire) Endurance: High Sierras *5.6: Gray's last appearance on the show **'''Competitors: Gray and Yellow **'Result:' Yellow in 2 **'Legacy:' Gray doesn't appear in Endurance: Fiji, presumably due to the events of this episode and the fate of every other incarnation; however, that may be because of expensive financing for that season— furthermore, Gray was slated to appear as well as Brown as part of a twist, but the aforementioned factor prevented that from going any further. *5.8: Blue's first trip on E5 **'Competitors:' Blue and Yellow **'Result:' Blue in 2 *5.9: First time a member of the PROG alliance goes to Temple **'Competitors:' Blue and Orange **'Result:' Blue in 3 *5.11: Record-Breaking trip to Temple. **'Competitors: '''Blue and Red **'Result: Blue in 3, ** 'Legacy: '''The Blue Team became the first team to go up to Temple three times and survive. *5.12: Only time where a team goes to Temple on a fourth trip **'Competitors: 'Green and Blue **'Result: 'Green in 2 ** '''Legacy: '''Green pulls off an upset win in the finals against Purple, and becomes E5 champions. Endurance: Fiji *6.7: Blue-Purple alliance at Temple **'Competitors: Purple and Blue **'Result:' Blue in 2 **'Legacy:' Blue survives the last Temple in the final three, and becomes E6 champions. *6.9 : Revelation of the Magic Box **'Competitors: '''Green and Orange **'Result: Green in 2 (1 played round, 1 free round via the magic box). *6.10: Final Temple of Fate in Endurance History **'''Competitors: Blue and Red **'Result:' Blue in 3 **'Legacy:' Only time where a team wins the Temple Mission, but goes to Temple nonetheless— this was justified by Jonathan picking the lone red nut from the bag, after selecting blue. Trivia *The Temple of Fate is one of the major trademarks of Endurance. *Two curses are directly related to the Temple of Fate: the Curse of the Gray Team and the Three Temple Curse . Gallery ﻿ Record-Breaking Element.jpg|An example of an object with an element written on it. (E5 Blue) vlcsnap-2018-11-11-11h39m07s334.png|Temple of Fate from E1. It was located atop a grassy knoll overlooking the beach, and could be seen in the background of a few missions. vlcsnap-2018-11-11-11h41m30s085.png|Temple of Fate from E2. It was floating upon the Sea of Cortéz several miles from the rocky shoreline, and could be accessed only by kayaks, which had a built-in dock just left of the Temple; this is the only incarnation which appeared and/or was in plain sight for all of the season. vlcsnap-2018-11-11-11h43m54s247.png|Temple of Fate from E3. It was nestled under thick jungle canopy, which was why it was rarely visible throughout the entire season, as well as having the least non-active scenic shots; the means of access here was a torch-lit trail through the bamboo forest. vlcsnap-2018-11-11-11h47m31s781.png|Temple of Fate from E4. It was located on a small peninsula behind the meeting hill, and could be accessed by circumnavigating the stepped lakeside. vlcsnap-2018-11-11-11h51m03s000.png|Temple of Fate from E5. It was located on a cliff by a waterfall, and would be accessed by crossing the stream and walking up the bluff underneath. vlcsnap-2018-11-11-11h53m42s900.png|Temple of Fate from E6. It was located at the summit of the island, and was accessible by a trail which zigzagged around the forested terrain. vlcsnap-2018-11-11-12h20m49s313.png|Two teams competing in the E1 Temple of Fate (Red and Yellow) vlcsnap-2018-11-11-12h08m32s618.png|Two teams competing in the E2 Temple of Fate (Brown and Purple) 312 - Bamboo Jungle (163).png|Two teams competing in the E3 Temple of Fate. (Red and Brown) vlcsnap-2018-11-11-12h27m04s751.png|Two teams competing in the E4 Temple of Fate. (Blue and Gray) vlcsnap-2018-11-11-12h28m22s158.png|Two teams competing in the E5 Temple of Fate. (Gray and Yellow) vlcsnap-2018-11-11-12h29m49s442.png|Two teams competing in the E6 Temple of Fate. (Purple and Blue) vlcsnap-2018-11-11-12h21m00s286.png|A team being eliminated at the E1 Temple of Fate. (Red) vlcsnap-2018-11-11-12h23m19s196.png|A team being eliminated at the E2 Temple of Fate. (Gray) vlcsnap-2018-11-11-11h58m05s055.png|A team being eliminated at the E3 Temple of Fate. (Yellow) vlcsnap-2018-11-11-12h31m48s100.png|A team being eliminated at the E4 Temple of Fate. (Blue) vlcsnap-2018-11-11-12h32m37s457.png|A team being eliminated at the E5 Temple of Fate. (Orange) vlcsnap-2018-11-11-12h33m38s151.png|A team being eliminated at the E6 Temple of Fate. (Purple) Tof opening.jpg|The Temple of Fate as shown in the E1 Opening. vlcsnap-2018-11-11-11h59m02s525.png|The Temple of Fate as shown in the E2 opening. vlcsnap-2018-11-11-11h59m44s629.png|The Temple of Fate as shown in the E3 opening. vlcsnap-2018-11-11-12h00m37s054.png|The Temple of Fate as shown in the E4 opening. vlcsnap-2018-11-11-12h01m15s587.png|The Temple of Fate as shown in the E5 opening. vlcsnap-2018-11-11-12h02m07s962.png|The Temple of Fate as shown in the E6 opening. vlcsnap-2018-11-11-12h11m58s667.png|The E1 Temple of Fate at night. vlcsnap-2018-11-11-12h15m08s216.png|The E2 Temple of Fate at night. vlcsnap-2018-11-11-12h16m29s275.png|The E3 Temple of Fate at night. vlcsnap-2018-11-11-12h19m07s437.png|The E4 Temple of Fate at night. vlcsnap-2018-11-11-12h19m47s456.png|The E5 Temple of Fate at night. ﻿ Category:Terminology